


Like You Mean It

by rabidchild67



Series: A Mental Rebellion [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is stuck in the van while Peter is undercover and decides some dirty talk would be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

“Hey, Diana,” Neal greeted as he got into the van. “How’s the surveillance going?” Neal tried to sound genuine. In truth, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass how the surveillance was going. He was bored, Peter was the one undercover in front of the mark – strike that, suspect – and he was hoping Diana would joke around with him to pass the time a little faster.

“Hey, Neal. Slowly. Peter’s talking to the appraiser now. This guy is twelve kinds of boring.”

“Better him than me.”

“Listen, since you’re here, you don’t mind watching over all of this while I go…take a bio break?”

“Sure. I’ll cover.” He took the headphones from her as she eased past him on her way out of the van, then pulled them on and sat down.

“Mm-hmm, so tell me about the process used to make the pre-imperial coins?” Peter was saying. Neal could hear the boredom in his voice and he smirked; Neal would be in there himself, but Peter already had an alias well-known for trading in ancient Chinese artifacts.

“Oh, the beauty of it is in the dies they used,” the man began, and launched into a long dissertation on the methods used, how the dies added character and patina to the coins over time and a host of other boring details Neal knew must be absolute torture for Peter.

Neal's lips quirked as he had a sudden thought. He leaned over the microphone and depressed the button. “Peter,” he drawled, his voice low and throaty, “ask him about tool marks.”

When the man had finished, Peter asked the question, which led to another lengthy description – accompanied by detailed photographs apparently – of the effect tool marks had on the value of the coins as well as the materials used.

“Oh, speaking of tools,” Neal continued, his voice barely a murmur. “What I wouldn’t do to have yours in my mouth right now. Oh, mmmmm, that would be heaven.” he paused for effect. “Oh, how I love your big, thick cock in my mouth. I love to lick it, taste it. So goooood.”

Peter cleared his throat and Neal pictured him shifting in his seat. He grinned. “Mmmm, I’m running my tongue all around the head, can you feel that? My tongue’s in the slit now, oh, so good. Oh, you’re so nice and hard for me, baby.”

“Hmm,” Peter rumbled, deep in his throat. Neal closed the mic and snorted, enjoying what he imagined the effect his voice was having on his lover. The appraiser was talking at length about the relative quality of lead and copper coins over gold. Neal pushed on.

“ Ohhh, I need all of that hot cock in my mouth right now. Can you feel it slide in and out? Oh, it’s so big, will it fit? Mmm, I can feel it in my throat, mmm, so good.” He pitched his voice lower, kept it just above a whisper. “Are you fucking my mouth now, Peter? My pretty, pretty mouth? Yeah, baby, I can take aaaaall of you.”

“And, um, how would you be able to spot counterfeit, um, coins?” Peter was asking, his voice higher than normal.

Neal imagined Peter was squirming in his seat by now, his notebook hiding his massive erection as he struggled to pay attention despite the one-sided conversation taking over his every thought. Neal moved in for the kill.

“Oh, I think you’re going to come for me now, aren’t you? Will you come for me? I think you’ll come harder if I stick my finger in your ass. Yeah, you like that. I know you like that. Mmm, can you feel it? Yeaaahhh. Come for me Peter. Paint my face with your sweet, sweet cum. Oooooo.” He continued cooing in Peter’s ear for several minutes, then sat back with a self-satisfied smirk.

Soon, Peter’s interview was over and Neal overheard him leaving the building. “I am so going to kill you, Caffrey!” he hissed when he was clear. “You know this is being recorded, right?”

“Oops.”

“Yeah. What are we going to do about it?”

“I already pulled the cd.”

“That’s evidence tampering!”

“It won’t be relevant. Johnson’s the most above board appraiser in the business.”

“Well, then why was I in there?”

“You tell me, you’re the boss.”

“You are so gonna pay for this later.”

“Promise? Oh, by the way, you want a copy?”

There was a long pause. “Yeah.”

Neal smirked.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
